Question: A green hat costs $$1$, and a popular black pair of glasses costs $12$ times as much. How much does the black pair of glasses cost?
Explanation: The cost of the black pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the green hat, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $1$ $12 \times $1 = $12$ The black pair of glasses costs $$12$.